Stardust
by luna shinigami
Summary: Busca y encuentra en el polvo de estrellas búscame a mi encuéntrame a mi tu eres mi polvo de estrellas yo soy tu polvo de estrellas dos cuerpos que resplandecen juntos para estar unidos mas allá de las estrellas se mi polvo de estrellas fúndete conmigo dentro del universo y seamos uno más allá del mismo tiempo.


**STARDUST**

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **STARDUST**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Busca y encuentra en el polvo de estrellas

búscame a mi

encuéntrame a mi

tu eres mi polvo de estrellas

yo soy tu polvo de estrellas

dos cuerpos que resplandecen juntos

para estar unidos mas allá de las estrellas

se mi polvo de estrellas

fúndete conmigo dentro del universo

y seamos uno más allá del mismo tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando las sombras ajenas que se formaban en aquel campamento. Lo pudo ver, a él, en toda su gloria desnuda, mirando hacia la nada, se levantó, igual, como un recién nacido, como alguna vez le vio su madre, como le habían visto pocos amantes.

\- ¿En qué piensas Tristán? - susurro abrazándolo, los dos cuerpos calientes, curtidos por las cicatrices y las batallas, el hombre silencioso, mucho más curtido y más lleno de cicatrices que él, mas guerrero, mas implacable y más, paradójicamente, humano.

-En la inmensidad del cielo, en lo propenso de la batalla y en la posibilidad de la muerte- Galahad le abrazo más fuerte, dejando que sus rizos oscuros cayeran sobre la espalda ajena, aceptando que la luz de la luna les bañara a ambos con su ligero brillo.

-No hables de despedidas, como si no nos viésemos después de la lucha- le pidió en un hilo de voz, diferente a las súbitas y sempiternas discusiones con el hombre que ahora le acompañaba al lecho; con el hombre con el que rivalizaba aún más, con el hombre, que, con sus silencios, se había ganado su corazón de guerrero. 

Tristán se giró y acaricio los oscuros mechones y delineo su rostro, para él un niño más que un guerrero, siempre fue un pequeño cachorro en un mundo de animales, siempre fue Galahad "el puro" entre guerreros curtidos en el fragor de la batalla - Aun cuando los hados del destino nos separen, nos volveremos a ver en las estrellas del firmamento-

\- ¡No quiero verte en las estrellas! ¡aquí en la tierra es donde deseo verte! - le grito y le empujo con fuerza - aun estas tan enamorado de Isolda que solo me das un poco de calma a mi alma atormentada- se burló de sí mismo - solo querías coger a un niño guerrero ¿Verdad? ¿darme una lección de humildad? -

-Galahad- se acercó viendo como su cuerpo temblaba, ambos fuertes, pero el guerrero frente a él más suave en curvas - mi cuerpo yacio a tu lado no para darte lecciones, si mi corazón aun tuviera a Isolda, jamás te hubiese seducido y llevado a mi cama- le aseguro acariciando su barba espesa y fijándose en sus inmensos ojos azules que se negaban a llorar, colocando despacio su frente contra la frente ajena - Solo quiero hacer una promesa, Galahad, nos veremos de nuevo, el destino siempre va a unirnos de una y otra forma, como las aguas del río que de nuevo tendrán el tiempo para reencontrarse, una leyenda, más allá de las mismas leyendas y todos dirán que nuestras almas desaparecieron para encontrarse una y otra vez en pos del destino, siempre juntos- apretó su mano y Galahad sonrió quedo, más sin embargo esta vez, si lloro.

-es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto- susurro -entonces que sea una promesa, regresa a mí una y otra vida, y una siguiente, hasta que nos fusionemos en una eternidad- le pidió - hoy, esta noche, olvida los hados y el destino- rogo - esta noche, seamos uno, así mañana partamos lejos hasta volvernos a encontrar, hasta que nos convirtamos juntos en polvo de estrellas-

Tristán acaricio su cabello y luego se agacho un poco besándolo, rosando sus labios y sintiendo el néctar de ellos, el sabor a tristeza y cerveza, a batalla.

Esta noche olvidarían todo, para que, en otra vida, se volvieran a encontrar.

Porque podía sentir que los hados tenían preparado un final inesperado y ni tanto, en el fragor de la batalla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

II

El fragor de la batalla se mostraba en todo su esplendor, los guerreros de un lado y del otro se enfrentaban con la fuerza, con las espadas, mientras el fuego se apropiaba del

Galahad vio se bajo del corcel para luchar, mientras Isolda vigilaba encumbrada en lo alto del cielo, el mas joven de los guerreros sintió temor, pero debió concentrarse en su propia batalla.

El guerrero más fuerte era Tristán, incluso él pensaba que sobre Arthur o sobre Lancelot, así que se concentró en su lucha, pero sin mirar sobre su espalda, sin querer perder de vista a Tristán.

Le vio mover sus brazos, le vio alzar la espada, le vio caminar con precisión y atacar guerreros con la ferocidad de siempre, hasta que le vio cerca del líder bárbaro.

 _Cedric._

 _El sajón._

Trago saliva y trato de correr, trato de correr, pero se enfrentaba los demás sajones que parecían una plaga mandada por algún dios pagano que les ayudaba.

-Tristán…- su voz se corto cuando le vio caer la primera vez, vio como Cedric le lanzaba de nuevo la espada, como el sajón se levantaba sin esfuerzo y arremetía contra Tristán, luego simplemente todo fue oscuro, trillado y cruel, como un mal sueño.

El rey Sajón alzo su espada y la estrello en el pecho de Tristán, lo vio caer, como una hoja en otoño y Galahad solo cayo al campo de batalla como había caído Tristán.

Luego de eso, todo fue borroso.

Fue borroso, porque no supo cuando tomo su espada y atravesó cuerpos; fue borroso porque solo quería llegar al cuerpo de Tristán, y rogar al dios cristiano, al dios de los nativos, a cualquier dios que se apiadara de su ruego.

No supo como su cuerpo llego con Tristán, pudo ver las botas de Arthur y como estaba al lado suyo, mas en ese momento no importaba nada – Tris..tan- sus manos recorrieron su ensangrentado pecho incluso por encima de la armadura -No, no me dejes- rogo Galahad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando – por favor- rogo una y otra vez – Tristán, solo por favor, solo, abre los ojos, solo vuelve – le pidió – te juro que aceptare a tu estúpido pájaro, pero por favor, abre los ojos- se aferro a su cuerpo, se aferro con tanta fuerza, solo esperando que Tristán abriera los ojos y lo retara, diciendo seguramente que Isolda no era ningún estúpido pájaro.

Lo retaría cuando despertará, lo golpearía por asustarlo, por hacerlo llorar, cuando un guerrero no llora.

-Galahad- esa era la voz de Gawain – Galahad, Tristán está muerto-

\- ¡No! - gruño de manera animalesca - ¡está vivo! Solo quiere enojarme como siempre, es un guerrero estúpido que solo quiere enojarme-

-Galahad- esta vez Arthur.

-No- susurro – diles que estas vivo Tristán, te lo ruego- le abrazo sin dejar de llorar, mientras alzaba a mirada y veía a Isolda dar vueltas sobre sí misma.

Ella estaba tan perdida como él.

Él estaba perdido sin Tristán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

III

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando las sombras ajenas que se formaban en aquella habitación. Lo pudo ver, a él, en toda su gloria desnuda, mirando hacia la nada, se levantó, igual, como un recién nacido, como alguna vez le vio su madre, como le habían visto pocos amantes.

\- ¿En qué piensas Hannibal? - susurro abrazándolo, los dos cuerpos calientes, curtidos por las cicatrices y las batallas, el hombre silencioso, mucho más curtido y más lleno de cicatrices que él, más guerrero, más demoniaco, mucho menos humano.

-tengo la sensación de Deja vu, Will- se giró y dejo que el destello de la luna se filtrara un poco entre las finas cortinas y bailara sobre sus cuerpos, quedando de frente, mirando los ojos ajenos – como si esto hubiese pasado alguna vez antes, como si te hubiera tenido y te hubiera perdido-

Will le miro suavemente y le beso – he soñado- estuvo tentado en no seguir, pero viendo el rostro de Hannibal, acaricio con suavidad su mejilla – te he soñado con tatuajes en los pómulos, marcas pequeñas, te he soñado con el cabello trenzado y sucio, te he soñado con Isolda a un lado de tu hombro, te he soñado cayendo una y otra vez por un guerrero más sádico-su voz se quebró en varias tonalidades.

Hannibal le miro profundamente – te he soñado mas joven, te he soñado con armadura y cabalgando un corcel blanco, te he soñado jugando con dagas y perdiendo en el intento- acaricio su barba – te he soñado con una indecente falda- rio quedo haciendo que Will riera – te he soñado desnudo como ahora, te he soñado en batalla y he soñado tu grito, llamándome a lo lejos-

-Tristán- una lagrima cayo suavemente por la mejilla de Will.

-Galahad- susurro Hannibal besándolo lentamente.

-La ultima noche que recuerdo, es así, desnudos ante la luna, haciendo la promesa de ser uno hasta volvernos a encontrar, hasta que nos convirtiéramos juntos en polvo de estrellas- Will le miro fieramente – no voy a perderte de nuevo- y agarro los cabellos cortos de Hannibal en comparación de los que alguna vez hubiesen sido largos en Tristán.

-Jack vendrá por mí, lo sabes- Hannibal estaba paciente, la misma paciencia que en el pasado tendría Tristán.

-No si antes lo recibimos juntos, estamos juntos por fin en esta vida- le abrazo – no puedo esperar de nuevo para estar juntos, no puedo soportar verte morir de nuevo, no pienso hacerlo- se negó mas como Galahad que como Will – simplemente no puedo, Tristán, no puedo perderte de nuevo-

\- ¿Has encontrado placer en asesinar? - susurro en su oído y Will alzo su mirada con una suave sonrisa.

-A tu lado, encontraría placer de todo lo que desees enseñarme, como Tristán, como Hannibal, mientras este a tu lado- le beso profundamente, sintiendo las manos en sus caderas acercando ambos cuerpos, como si quisieran fusionarse en las sombras, como si quisieran desdibujarse hasta el punto de ser uno.

-Hasta que seamos polvo de estrellas- susurro Hannibal, regresando lentamente sobre sus pasos, sin soltar a Will y cayendo a la cama juntos; Hannibal sobre Will – esta noche olvidemos de todo, porque en esta vida nos volvimos a encontrar-

Will sonrió para luego gemir abriendo sus piernas, dejando a Hannibal entre ellas, exigiendo lo que deseaba, exigiendo placer por una vida perdida, y los gemidos llenaron la habitación, mientras la luz tenue de la luna los difuminaba entre las sombras.

Porque en esta vida y en muchas más, están destinados a estar juntos, porque son almas gemelas que se buscan y se encontraran una y mil veces, hasta que, en efecto, sus almas se conviertan en polvo de estrellas y se fusionen hasta ser uno por toda la eternidad.

 **Owary**

Tenia muchas ganas de un ¡!Tristán x Galahad! Espero que les haya gustado… hasta la próxima

Besos.

Luna Shinigami


End file.
